


Into a New World: Thor AU

by dauntlesspokemonride



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Thor AU, and coulson is couslon, and simmons is jane, where fitz is thor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dauntlesspokemonride/pseuds/dauntlesspokemonride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz has lived on Asgard his whole life. But a coronation gone wrong caused him to disobey his father. What happens when Fitz gets banished to Earth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into a New World: Thor AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Themostnormalofthetrio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themostnormalofthetrio/gifts).



> I'm so sorry themostnormalofthetrio, but life go the best of me and I haven't finished your fic yet. I'm so sorry!! I'll try to get the second half posted by next week. This is for the fitzsimmons network more than 5k exchange

While the stars showed no signs of activity, Jemma knew that something was going to happen. She was right. She knew it. She’d spent all her time researching, predicting, and editing her work to witness this anomaly. And it was going to happen in a flash.

Skye, Jemma’s bored intern asked her an insignificant question. “Can I turn on the radio?”  
  


“No.” Jemma loved Skye, but it was obvious that she had absolutely no interest in science.

May, a scientist who was like a mom to Jemma, turned to her. To say that May was just a friend was an understatement.

“We can’t keep doing this Jemma.”

“Come on, May.  Most of these occurrences are predictable. We’ll see it this time. I’m sure of it!”

The gleam in Jemma’s eyes was enough to make May back down. This time, she’d let them stay. Next time, though, they wouldn’t go. They had already spent too much time chasing after Jemma’s hunches.

“Hey,” Skye said, making both May and Jemma look at her. She was pointing at the sky. “Is that it?”

Jemma followed Skye’s finger, and saw a beam a few thousand feet away. “Yes! That’s it! Come on, let’s go!”

Jemma and May hopped into the car and drove toward the beam. And Jemma thought that it was supposed to be a subtle aurora. So, she was off a bit. Jemma made sure to keep her video camera out. She need to film all of this so she could examine it later. This video could hold the answers to all of her questions.

“I’m not going any closer,” Skye said as they neared the beam. “I don’t to die.”

Jemma glared at Skye. “Then give me the wheel. I need to get closer.” She leaned over and took the wheel from Skye, who protested, but let Jemma take control.   
  


Jemma had spent every second of every day researching this. There was no way that she was going to back away now. Not when she was this close. That is, she wasn’t planning on stopping. She also wasn’t planning on hitting someone. As soon as she felt something hit the front of her car, Skye hit the brakes and the three ladies ran out of the car.

Jemma was the first to exit, and the first to lay eyes on the unconscious young man that lay in front of the car.

“Sorry,” she whispered.

Skye ran out behind her. As she laid eyes on the body, she said “Legally, it’s your fault.”

* * *

 

Fitz was never a big fan of crowds. In fact, he avoided them as often as he could. Which, in his case, was pretty much impossible, because he was going to be king. Textbooks, in Fitz’s opinion, were better company than thousands of Asgardians any day. But it was all silly, really. Today was the day he became the king of Asgard. He would have to deal with crowds for the rest of his life.

Fitz took a deep breath and stepped into the great hall, which was filled with cheering Asgardians. He lifted his hammer and smiled, putting on a mask of confidence. The crowd roared, and Fitz pumped his hammer a few times as he made his way to staircase that his father stood atop of. There was no way that anyone would ever know that he was nervous.

Fitz, now at the end of the grand hall, knelt on the stairs that his father stood atop of. He was a god. A legend. A king (or soon to be one). But something in him didn’t feel right. This wasn’t what he wanted. Being king was Ward’s dream. All he wanted was for someone to care about him. About his love for engineering instead of forcing him to be a leader.

He didn’t really want the throne; not the way Ward did. But none of that mattered. Fury wanted Fitz to be king. And that was that. It was going to be him no matter what.

Shaking his head ever so slightly, FItz snapped his attention back to Fury, back to his coronation.

“And I crown you, Fitz Furyson-” the king was saying before a guard ran in and interrupted him.

“Fury!” he shouted, effectively interrupting the ceremony.

“What?”

“Frost giants!” Fury froze for a second before pressing a button that was next to his throne. Fury then proceed to exiting the throne room.

“But,” Fitz began, starting after his father. His coronation had just gotten cancelled. Not that he minded very much. But he still wanted to know why. Sure, being king wasn’t what his heart desired, but he had been training for this moment his whole life. It just didn’t seem right that it would get ruined just like that.

Ward had joined Fitz. Together, they followed their father to the room that the Frost Giants had broken into. For some reason, there was a triumphant look in Ward’s eyes. No doubt he was happy. Fitz had always known that Ward wanted to be king. If he could, Fitz would hand the throne to Ward.

Up ahead, Fitz saw Fury staring at the dead Frost Giants.

“What are we going to do?” FItz asked Fury.

“Nothing. Their deaths are punishment enough.”

“They broke the truce and tried to steal something from the relic room.”

“And they died.”

Fitz looked at Ward, who shrugged.

“I think we should go to the frost giants and teach them a lesson.”

“No.”  
  


“Well, since I’m king-”

“-Son, you are not the king. And as long as I’m still ruler, it is forbidden to attack the frost giants.”

Fitz glared as Fury. Sure, he wasn’t king yet. But right now, it looked like Fury never wanted him to be one. Fitz turned on his heel and stalked out of the room.

Fine. He wasn’t king. This wasn’t his problem. But for some reason, he couldn’t seem to forget about it.

* * *

 

Ward found in his lab. The lab was the only place where Fitz felt like he could be himself. It helped him calm down. Building things and playing around with circuitry always made Fitz feel at home when he felt out of place.

“Hey Fitz,” Ward said, smiling.

“What do YOU want?”

Ward held his hands up in surrender. “I just wanted to say that I thought you were right. Fury was just being a coward. We should go after them.”

“Father forbid it.”

“But that never stopped you.”

Fitz smiled. No, it never had. Fury had also forbidden Fitz to become an engineer, but that hadn’t stopped him from being the best engineer in Asgard.

Although it had taken some time, and a lot of convincing, Fitz eventually got Bobbi, Mack, Hunter, and Trip to go with him and Ward to the land of the Frost Giants. After Ward failed and Fitz succeed in convincing Gonzales to let them go, they entered the realm of the Frost Giants.

Sadly to say, the visit ended badly for the Asgardians. Once Fitz insulted the, and their non existent technological advances(meaning their complete lack of technology), the Frost Giants outnumbered the Asgardians until Fury came in and saved them from their impending doom.

Fury, true to his name, was furious with Fitz for making such a foolish choice. He called Fitz a fool. Which, he really was. Fitz had no idea what had come over him.  He had made a bad decision. But for some reason, he couldn’t own up to his mistakes. It was like all his pent up anger was coming out, but it was coming out at the wrong time.

“I was a fool,” Fury was saying, “to think that you were ready to rule Asgard. You are unworthy of everything you have. You are my son Fitz, but the law is the law. And the law applies to every single person on Asgard in the same way. I hereby banish you, Fitz Furyson, to Earth, until you are worthy of your people. Until then, you cannot return.”

Fury took Fitz’s hammer. Fitz looked around at his friends, and found his expression of horror mirrored on all their faces. He really was going to leave. Only Ward didn’t look horrified. If anything, he looked a bit happy. Fitz knew him well enough to tell when he was hiding his expressions, and he seemed to be hiding a smile.

The seconds before he entered the bifrost were fuzzy. He remembered seeing Fury talk to his hammer before throwing it in after him. That was all he remembered before he hit the ground.

* * *

 

Groggily, Fitz got up. He looked around. There was nothing but sand and a few petty humans. He spun in a circle. No, this couldn’t be happening. It had to be a dream. He would wake up in Asgard in a few minutes.

“Gonzales!” he shouted at the sky. “Open the bifrost.” Nothing happened. “What about my hammer. Where is my hammer?” Then, Fitz felt an electric shock go through his body. That was the last thing he felt before he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

 

“Skye!” Jemma shouted.

“I’m sorry,” she said, not sounding sorry at all.”He’s crazy.”

“You didn’t have to taze him!”

“What else was I supposed to do?”

“I don’t know!” For some reason, this guy intrigued Jemma.

“Let’s take him to the hospital,” May said. “We can figure out what to do with him once we get there.”

* * *

 

Fitz woke up surrounded by more people. In a strange place with buzzing machines. He needed to get out of here.

There was a lady telling him to sit back down. Fitz swatted her away. She didn’t understand. He needed to leave. More people swarmed into the room, but Fitz didn’t listen to them. One of the humans was carrying a needle. He pushed more of them out of the way. The didn’t understand. They would never understand. He needed to go back home. He couldn’t stay here. There had been a mistake. Suddenly, Fitz felt a pinch in his arm. He began to feel a bit woozy. But he needed to leave...he needed to...he needed...he.

Fitz collapsed on the floor, the sedative that the nurse injected successfully knocking him out.

           

* * *

 

Jemma couldn’t figure out where the man had come from. It didn’t make sense/ She had run through many scientific options, but she still felt as if she was at a loss. Not like Skye or MAy were being a big help anyway.

“Isn’t that him?” Skye asked, pointing to one of Jemma’s many photos. And she happened to see the guy that she hit with her car. In the picture. In the sky. She did a mental facepalm. Of course Skyre found it. Leave it to Jemma to miss the obvious the stuff. But after finding that, there was one thing that she was sure of.

“We have to go back to the hospital.”

* * *

 

Fitz woke up chained to his bed. He had been knocked out two times in his first twelve hours on this planet. For a god, Fitz wasn’t feeling so mighty.

But right now, his feeling of inferiority were the least of his problems. First off, he needed to get out here. He needed to leave. With a tug of his wrists, Fitz pulled the restraints off the bed. He was going to find his way home.

Meanwhile, Jemma was driving her car to hospital. Skye and May were with her.

“We need to find evidence,” she was saying before she felt her car smack into something. Her blood went cold. She just another person. She hurried out of the car, and saw that it was the guy who fell from the sky.

“I’m so sorry,” she called out. “This isn’t normal for me!”

After they give they guy some clothes, May decides that the best course of action is to take him out to breakfast. Jemma and Skye go along with so.

“So,” Jemma said, “What did you say your name was?”

“Fitz,” he responded with a slight accent. It was a good accent.

“Sorry for tasing you,” Skye throws out.

They sit in silence before Fitz speaks up. “This is really good,” he says, gesturing to his drink. Jemma smiles at him, but her smile doesn’t last long because he let’s the glass fall to the floor.

“What was that for?” she asked.

“I just...I guess….I guess you don’t ask for another glass here by throwing it on the ground.”

**  
**Jemma just shook her head, but a smile crept up on her face. “No, we don’t.


End file.
